Maxwell
Maxwell, or "Maxie" is a character in Housepets! ''He's a cat that lives with Bino and is Grape's boyfriend. He first appeared Fido's Return in the strip It's a Dog Thing . Official Site Biography ''Maxwell likes to be snarky and caustic far more than is healthy for a cat, and it shows. He lives with Bino, and often eggs him on because his exaggerated sense of self-importance makes Bino especially fun and easy to torment. '' ''Max is often known as ‘that annoying neighbor cat’ by the owners of other pets, and instead of sleeping like most cats, he gets his energy by being annoying. It’s almost like photosynthesis, only with grinding on peoples’ nerves instead of sunlight. Max isn’t the leader of anything in particular (who'd follow him?), but he’s friends with all the cats in the neighborhood for better or worse. He is Grape’s boyfriend and gets all the snuggle benefits thereof. Personality Maxwell tries to be suave, daring, and romantic, but what he really is is a deeply insecure, slightly desperate alley cat who, at times, gets himself locked out of his home. His attempts at displaying sophistication, wit, and poise usually end in failure, if not humiliation. Maxwell's self-doubt issues are further compounded by Grape's constant fawning over muscular animals or truly talented individuals like Res. Still, despite his pretensions to heroism and worldliness as well as his taunting of others, Maxwell is often capable of real sensitivity towards others, baring his soul and his vulnerabilities, and being surprisingly selfless. He has even, cautiously, shown Bino, his favorite victim, a momentary flash of concern on a rare and fleeting occasion. Physical Appearance Maxwell is a black and dark gray tuxedo cat with turquoise eyes. He is shown commonly wearing a blue collar with a big yellow bell on it, which oddly doesn't ring. One of his most defining traits is that part of his right ear has been bitten off, which he doesn't like to talk about. General Information Maxwell is Bino's pet-brother. He is generally shown interacting with Grape. He first met Grape when she was younger, but didn't find out she was a girl until much later, and they started dating soon after that. Due to their relationship Max gets dragged into multiple adventures in this world and others, and he's not always happy about that. He was orphaned as a kitten. Relationships Grape Grape is Max's tomboyish girlfriend. They first became friends when Grape saved his life when they where young. It was quite a shock for him to discover she was a girl, and much like Peanut, he developed feelings for her very soon after that. In N-ple Date they started dating, and have stayed together ever since. Though Grape often gets distracted by buff cats in tribal wear or stacked canines occasionally, Max has come to terms with the fact that Grape's crushes are a part of who she is. In turn, while Grape often finds Maxwell's posturing as a cat-of-the-world annoying, his "pathetic" aspects endear him to her all the more. Peanut Peanut is Grape's "pet-brother" and, was for a time, a rival to Max for Grape's affection, as shown in Imaginate, Too! . Their rivalry ended as Peanut and Grape defined their love as a deep "special friendship" (with a "mushy stuff" option), and Maxwell then became Grape's official boyfriend and Peanut's cat pal. Maxwell and Peanut appear to be good friends now, playing together in multiple Imaginates, going on double dates, and treating each other with tolerance and respect. In the recent "Temple Crashers Two" arc, Peanut gives Max the opportunity to do something heroic, although the cat's efforts instead lead him to be transported out of the Temple completely. Bino Despite being pet-brothers these two do not get along at all. Bino commonly tries to push superiority over Max, and Max commonly makes fun of Bino in return. They are also shown to get into fights. They have not appeared together for a while. Sabrina Sabrina is Max's ex-girlfriend, but not much is known about how their relationship was or what caused them to break up. Grape loves to tease Max over it. The fact that Sabrina left Maxwell for Fido, a dog and a police dog at that, probably proved particularly painful for "Maxie". Rufus When Max was an orphaned kitten, Rufus saved Max's life from a coyote attack and took him in to become one of the barn cats on Uncle Reuben's farm. When Max eventually ran away and was promptly attacked by the coyote again, Rufus found him during the night and kept him company until morning, promising to find Max somewhere he could call home. Since then, the two have been distant, with Rufus writing at least once a year and Max never quite getting around to replying. However, the two eventually got closure at the end of The Maxwell Thing when Rufus, now a ghost, appeared to Max to reassure him. Despite Rufus's public displays of affection, which has lead to Max being the victim of teasing, there is no romance between them. Marvin Though originally shown as friends, Marvin and Max haven't been seen interacting much anymore, though they are still presumably friends. Trivia *Max's signature smile resembles the Cheshire Cat's from Alice in Wonderland. *The bell on Max's collar doesn't ring, as stated in Indiana Was The Dog's Name. *Max's profile image was a sketch by Rick Griffin then colored in by Housepets forumite Cesco Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Male Characters Category:Dimension Prime